theelectriccompanyfandomcom-20200214-history
Wordsuceruppernator
Wordsuckeruppernator was the first prankster planet series and went on in 2011. 'Story of Wordsuckeruppernator: ' Manny Spamboni invented a new invention - the Wordsuckeruppernator! The Wordsuckeruppernator sucks up words, so it's Jessica and Marcus to the rescue! At the end of the episodes Off Target, Wordball Games, The incredible Return a ball, Pies for Puppies, Wiki Wiki Walter, Shrink, Shrank, Shrunk, Spooky_Summer_Soir Revenge of the Zeros, Tip it or Dip it, Juinor Assistant, Prankster Holiday, and A_Fistful_of_Confetti , there is a mission intro. Jessica and Marcus do to "get you going". After they call "Hey you guys!", the rest of the mission is up to you. You go to http://pbskids.org/electriccompany/pranksterplanet/part1/ and then play the mission! There are twelve missions to complete, and one training. Levels *Level 1: Jessica and Marcus fly the Electric Diner to Prankster Planet and crash land there by sheer luck. They find out that pressing the off button they find isn't enough to turn the Wordsuckeruppernator off. Manny arrives to tell them that they're on Prankster Planet so they can't use their powers there and orders his bots to take all their Word Balls out of the diner so they can't fly back to Earth. Jessica wonders why Manny made 13 off buttons for the device instead making many more or none at all. Manny loses the map for each off button location and Jessica and Marcus take it to find the location of each off button. Unfortunately, the first off button they find is all the way up in a tree! Minigame: Manny-iature Golf *Level 2: Francine spots Jessica and Marcus and invites them into a game of "Names and Numbers with Francine", much to their dismay. Her first question is simple: "3 + 5". Marcus says it's 8, but Francine penalizes the players for breaking the rules. Each answer must be addressed with "Magnificent and Wonderful Francine". Next question: Francine got 100 birthday presents last year and 200 this year. How many presents did she get altogether? Jessica answers 300 but can't quite sum up enough dignity to enter her answer to Francine and gets a penalty. The final question goes to Marcus: "What is your name?" Knowing how she always calls him Marty Farms, he reluctantly says his name is Marty Farms and enters his answer properly, thus granting them access to the button. But Francine drops a giant cage on the button preventing them from getting to it! Minigame: Francine's Penalty-Palooza *Level 3: Danny is guarding the next button and summons a giant turkey to block it off. However, it runs away so he summons an immobile creature to guard it: a giant snowman. It starts throwing snowballs at Marcus and Jessica, keeping them away from the button. While they're thinking of a plan to stop it, Danny is curious as to what they're talking about and they say he has to be a member of their new club: "Club Awesome's Awesomest Awesome Club". Danny begs to join trying to prove he's awesome in so many ways and they'll let him join if he can get rid of the snowman. He summons a giant spotlight and melts the snowman under its bright warm light. Now, Jessica and Marcus can press the button...but only if they can get across the giant lake that the snowman made! Minigame: Prove or Lose *Level 4: Jessica and her sidekick Marcus make it to the Barnacle Miner's Garden which has an off button guarded by Annie. With her power boost on Prankster Planet, she can make an even stronger Scramble Stomp and mixes up the letters on the sign. Jessica and Marcus need to figure out a way to stop Annie and, using a graph, figure out the best way would be to get her to show off her powers. As they prompt her to scramble the sign some more, she stomps so much she breaks the ground and gets trapped in a chasm. Now, Jessica and Marcus can't get to the button! Minigame: Graph Master *Level 5: At the Scrapyard, Manny has Jessica and Marcus literally on the run chasing after his Tempobot which is carrying an off-button. Every increase in speed makes Tempobot spin its wheels more when getting ready to take off. They use this feature to their advantage by taunting Manny for it not being too impressive to outrun them and suggest it can't go as fast as a cheetah with a jet pack and roller skates. Manny insists it can go a hundred times faster and, apparently having a setting for that, orders Tempobot to go that fast. But its wheels are storing up so much power for such speed, they dig through the ground and now the button is too far down for Jessica and Marcus to reach! Minigame: Manny's Robo-Golf *Level 6: Francine is hosting a new episode of "Theory Busters" where she tries to prove a theory wrong. Today's theory: The Electric Company is smart. She doubts it with a simple test for Jessica and Marcus: Press an off button that is hanging upside-down in the trash heap. They can't seem to reach the button at all, letting Francine's theory buster seem true. The button is 24 inches away from them, so they decide to make something that long to reach it using Marcus's thumb as a ruler which is two inches long. When they finally gather enough trash to reach the button, Francine ruins their attempts by throwing a Word Ball at the trash and causing an avalanche, thus proving herself right! Now how will Jessica and Marcus find the button? Minigame: Measure Up! *Level 7: The next off button is in a vending machine. The code reads C3. Each item costs 35 cents. Marcus puts in the exact amount of change and enters C3 but instead of the button, he gets a Jar of Goo that explodes all over his face! It turns out Annie scrambled the codes in the machine and keeps saying "before" and they think the code is B4. Marcus inserts more change and instead gets a Goo Rocket that launches him into the air and splatters more goo in his face. By looking at the position of the button in the machine, the code is really B2. They now know the right code, but Marcus lost his remaining 35 cents during his rocket ride. Annie offers him a metal detector that only shoots more goo in his face, leaving Jessica and Marcus with a big problem. Will they be able to find the quarter and dime they need to get the button? Minigame: On The Money! *Level 8: In the city, Danny has a copying machine that he calls the Danny Rebus Maker. It can create as many copies of himself as he wants, such as ten. However, the copies don't seem to do anything. They're just inanimate replicas of him. This makes him mad and he creates a hundred more copies of himself that surround Marcus and Jessica just before they can get to the next off button. They knock the other Danny's down like dominoes, but the Danny's knock the off button down into the sewer! Minigame: Zero Hero *Level 9: Jessica and Marcus spot Manny's Awesome Museum (MAM) which houses all of Manny's inventions. They want a tour of the museum and Manny accepts as long as they promise not to push the off button that's hidden in the museum. They promise but cross their fingers after making such a promise. They take the tour and find the button on a scale that balances two different sides and need to even the weight on each side. Marcus gets rid of a few heavy objects but ends up getting him and Jessica trapped too high on the scale! Minigame: Scale Master *Level 10: Jessica and Marcus come across a hundred different buttons that look like off buttons scattered all over the area thanks to Francine. They have to find the right off button. There are ten batches of ten buttons everywhere. One batch has a Francine statue singing songs about calling Marcus "Marty Farms" which tortures him. Another batch has Francine doing poor animal impressions. Other batches include a door knocker that shoots a stench of Brussels sprouts and Manny's socks, sticky gunk from plants, a slippery wire, a lamppost that shoots water, a crazy windmill, a spring loaded pedestal, and finally a set of off buttons that shuts everything off. Francine pulls out a button that drops a cage on the off button for the Wordsuckeruppernator right before they can press it! NOTE: There was one batch in the mission movie that Jessica and Marcus didn't try before finding the correct batch. Minigame: Match the Batch *Level 11: Marcus and Jessica come across Manny who comes up with an idea. If he turns an off button into something else, they can't push it. He'll do that with his Change-tastic Changemeister 3000. He'll turn the off button into a ham and cheese sandwich. The Changemeister is almost done charging with only a minute left before it fires, urging Jessica and Marcus to hurry. But Manny stalls them with a barrage of pickles and a cannon of mustard. Jessica gets attacked and covered in mustard, and Marcus gives her a wet wipe to clean herself off. With only seconds remaining, it's a close race to see if Jessica and Marcus can press the button before it changes into a sandwich! At the last second, the Changemeister fires and turns Jessica and Marcus into sandwiches instead! Manny laughs at their predicament and runs off with the button. How can Jessica and Marcus turn back to their old selves? Minigame: It's About Time! *Level 12: With only one off button left to press, Jessica and Marcus make it to their final destination: Prankster Tower. The Pranksters are more than unwilling to let them in, but Marcus says he has to go to the bathroom. Danny obliges with this letting them use it and lets them in. The other Pranksters aren't happy with Danny's polite gesture and try to figure out what weapon they can use to stop them before they can reach the button. But it's too late. Jessica and Marcus make it to the top of the tower to press the final button. Jessica tells them it's impossible to beat them after all the numbers of times they tried to stop them, but it seems likely they'll win this time. As the Pranksters argue with each other, Jessica and Marcus press the 13th and final button and shut down the Wordsuckeruppernator for good! But victory is all but sweet as Manny traps them in the tower's chamber with no way to get out! It's up to you to save Jessica and Marcus and get back to Earth! Minigame: Mission: Possible NOTE: You take on all of the Pranksters in this level in this order: Danny, Annie, Manny, Francine. Elijahskater04 TV-spoof of "2 Stupid Dogs" Cast *Big Dog - Manic (Sonic Underground) *Little Dog - Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) *Secret Squirrel - Arnold (Hey Arnold) *Red - Herself *Basic Trap #299 - Felix Argyle (Fate) *Green Italian - Luigi (Luigi's Mansion) *Spic - Marco (Star vs the Forces of Evil) *The Sea Peoples - The Sea Peoples (Dark Age Egyptian Society) Episodes See Also * Super Secret Secret Squirrel Triva * this Gallery Rocko.jpg Manic.jpg Arnold.jpg TV.jpg Shows on Nicktoons Programs Currently Broadcast http://nicktoons.nick.com/shows/tvscheduleNicktoons TV Schedule http://nicktoons.nick.com/shows/Nicktoons Shows *''Action League Now'' (2002) *''All Grown Up'' (2004) *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' (2006) *''Back at the Barnyard'' (2009) *''Big Time Rush'' (2010) *''ChalkZone'' (2004) *''Danny Phantom'' (2007) *''Edgar & Ellen'' (2007) *''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera'' (2007) *''Fanboy and Chum Chum'' (2009) *''Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes'' (2009) *''Invader Zim'' (2002) *''Iron Man: Armored Adventures'' (2009) *''Kappa Mikey'' (2006) *''Making Fiends'' (2008) *''Mr. Meaty'' (2007) *''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' (2004) *''Rocket Power'' (2002) *''Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy'' (2008) *''Rugrats'' (2002) *''Speed Racer: The Next Generation'' (2008) *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' (1999) *''Tak and the Power of Juju'' (2007) *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' (2003) *''The Fairly OddParents'' (2002) *''The Mighty B!'' (2008) *''The Penguins of Madagascar'' (2009) *''The Ren & Stimpy Show'' (2002) *''The Troop'' (2009) *''Three Delivery'' (2008) *''Wayside'' (2007) *''Wolverine and the X-Men'' (2009) Future Programs PR Newswire United Business MediaTop-Ranked Nickelodeon Announces its 2010-11 Season Programming Slate at Annual Upfront Presentation *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (May 2010) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003 series)'' *''Voltron Panthera Force'' Category:Prankster Planet